


Fire Alarm

by jrugg



Category: Fright Night (2011), The Office (US)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2587844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrugg/pseuds/jrugg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The fire alarm went off at 3 am and now the cute guy from the flat next door is standing next to me in his underwear’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Alarm

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I was inspired to write when looking at one of those AU lists. My first go at Peter/Nellie, enjoy!

The shrill sound of the fire alarm jerked Nellie’s body awake and she groaned in disgust. She fumbled underneath her pillow in search of her mobile and groaned again when she saw the time. 3:14am. She had only been asleep for 45 minutes but it was the deep kind of sleep one can only fall into after a night of drinking.

She had gone out to the club with a group of friends who were all younger than her and even though at twenty-seven she felt she was getting a bit old for the smoky dancing loud club scene, she had still had a great time. So much so that her tongue already felt fuzzy and numb and the room was spinning slightly but not unpleasantly so.

What was unpleasant was that bloody fire alarm blaring in the hallway of her flat. She didn’t see any smoke and her bedroom still felt perfectly cool so she made the very responsible decision of just ignoring it and burrowing back under the covers.

_If I die here, at least my last night was fun_ , she thought. All she wanted to do was fall back asleep and not wake up until noon.

Which would have worked if not for the insistent pounding that came at her front door nearly fifteen minutes after the alarm had started. Then came the unmistakable sound of her door being opened and a man’s booming voice saying, “Fire department. We need everyone to evacuate.”

“Fuck,” Nellie grumbled but she finally rolled out of bed. She was dressed in only a tight fitting tank top and a pair of boy shorts so she quickly grabbed a pair of shorts from the pile of clothes in her closet and pulled them on. She also took her mobile before stumbling out of the flat.

The occupants of the building who had already evacuated were on the pavement across the street, some of them milling about talking to each other, others just standing there. Nellie stayed a good distance from everyone and plunked down on the pavement. She was glad to see she wasn’t the only one who had to literally be told to leave the building; a few other people exited after she did. 

She put her head in her hands and closed her eyes, hoping that she might be able to get some semblance of sleep right here outside. Or at least stave off the headache that was beginning from that blasted fire alarm.

But someone clearly had other plans. 

“This is fucking ridiculous. The place isn’t even on fire. I was hoping for flames. Or at least some smoke.”

Nellie lowered her hands and looked to her right at the person who had decided to sit right next to her. He was about her age but what her mind immediately focused on was the fact that he was only wearing a pair of boxers. Even though he was sitting she could tell he was tall. He was lean as well and attractive and his chest had just a smattering of hair; Nellie bit down on her lip as all sorts of filthy thoughts flitted through her mind. She didn’t know who this person was but she did not mind at all that he was now sitting next to her, so close that their bare legs were almost touching.

“You were hoping the building was actually on fire?” she finally asked, not even caring that she was staring at him.

“When I get pulled out of bed at three in the fucking morning, yes. The one night I actually don’t pull an all nighter. That will teach me.” He didn’t seem to mind her staring, as he purposefully knocked his knee against hers.

“Do you think they will let us back in soon?”

“Why babe? Are you cold?”

He smirked and Nellie wasn’t sure why, until her alcohol-addled brain realized that he was staring at her chest and at her nipples that had hardened at some point and were now very visible through the thin fabric of her tank top.

She crossed her arms defensively. 

“Don’t be such a pig,” she stated firmly.

“Aww come on, babe. I would be a perfect gentleman and offer you my coat but…” he gestured toward his bare chest, “I’m wearing less than you are.”

Several long seconds of silence passed with Nellie looking straight ahead at the building although she could feel this stranger’s eyes on her.

“So what’s your name? I haven’t seen you around before.”

“Nellie. I’m on the third floor.”

“Nellie, I’m Peter. Ground floor for me. You’d think I would have noticed a beauty like you. All that fiery red hair, you’re gorgeous.”

Nellie felt her cheeks warm and just hoped the blush wasn’t creeping down her neck as well. 

They were finally let back into the building after a half hour and Nellie and Peter walked side by side. Nellie hung back, letting the other residents walk up the stairs first, if only so she could have a few more seconds of conversation with Peter.

She was two steps up, her hand on the railing, when his voice stopped her.

“Hey Nell?”

“Yeah?” she responded, turning on the stairs to face him.

“Want to grab breakfast in a few hours?”

Nellie smiled. She knew that her night of drinking would leave her craving greasy breakfast foods and she was already craving more conversation with this newfound eye-catching neighbor of hers.

“Sure, sounds great.”

“Okay then. I’ll see you when the sun comes up, princess.”


End file.
